miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zahir Brahimi
NOTE: ''This character was created by and belongs to chechensichkeria. Any and all content on this page is not canon nor part of the mainstream Miraculous Ladybug series. Please do NOT edit this page or use my art without my permission. Any and all unauthorized edits will immediately be removed. Thank you.'' For the sake of the main Miraculous Ladybug's plot, Zahir's flight school—''the real-life École de l'Air—''will be located in Paris. The real school is located in southern France in a town named Salon-de-Provence, but will be moved to France's capital for this fictional timeline. '' '*''UPDATE -- 7/14/17'': This page and character are currently undergoing a rewrite—most of the original information was moved to another page for correction and revision. New, updated information will be added. Thank you. — chechensichkeria Character infobox was created by and belongs to Miraikosu —hope you don't mind me using it; I really like the layout! '''Zahir Brahimi (Arabic: زهير براهيمي, Zuhair Brahimi), known by his alias Hassen Ben Zaied '(Arabic: حسن بن زيد, ''Hassan bin Zayd) and his stage name 'El Djazaïr '(Arabic: الجزائر‎‎, ''al-Jazā’er; ''"the islands"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Algiers) is a fan character in ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir ''and the current holder of the Vulture Miraculous. The only son of Algerians Youcef Brahimi and Khadidja Meziane and the younger brother of Malika Brahimi, he is an Algerian nationalist and student of the École de l'Air (French Air Force Academy) with a long-time passion for flight and aerodynamics. He transforms into the antihero '''Zabal with his Miraculous—a golden anklet—and his kwami, Sawwad. He is portrayed by Algerian actor Ben Youcef. Appearance Zahir: A twenty-two year old Algerian man of Arab and Kabyle descent, Zahir boasts a height of 6'3" (above-average height in Francehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_average_human_height_worldwide) with tan-brown skin, chocolate-brown eyes, and thick brown-black hair with a subtle widow's peak. He is decently strong despite his slim, lean physique and is able to do various physical exercises such as push-ups, pull-ups, etc... with ease. He has a prominent nose, a narrow face, and thick black eyebrows to complement his hair. Zahir sports a small, thin mustache under his nose and some facial hair on his chin and around the edges of his face. There is a small round birthmark on his left hand, right above his pointer and middle finger. Zahir is not a fan of jewelry and only wears his Miraculous (an anklet) and his prized silver pendant of a cutout of Algeria. He occasionally wears wrist watches for practical purposes and has glasses (but never wears them in public). His usual attire consists of a plain t-shirt, a coat or jacket, jeans, and black-and-white sneakers. History Background/Childhood: Zahir Farès Brahimi (Arabic: زهير فارس براهيمي, Zuhair Fāris Brahimi) was born on June 28th in the Bordj El Kiffan commune of Algiers, Algeria—about a thirty-minute drive from central Algiers. An Arab-Berber, he was born to Arabic-speaking Algerian parents Youcef Brahimi and Khadidja Meziane—Youcef, born in Algiers, was an Arab doctor while Khadidja, originally from Béjaïa, was a Kabyle-Arab high school teacher. Khadidja and Youcef met as teenagers and were married in Algiers. Zahir was the couple's second and final child and their only son; he was born four years after their first child, Malika. Zahir and Malika were raised as devout Muslims of the Maliki school of Sunni Islam. Zahir was born during the Algerian Civil War, a conflict between the Algerian government and Islamic radicalshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Algerian_Civil_War. The Brahimis moved from Bordj El Kiffan to Algiers when Zahir was less than a year old, but Khadidja wanted for the family to flee Algeria to France for safety from the fighting. Youcef, a proud Algerian, disagreed and insisted for them to stay in Algiers, saying it would be good for Malika and Zahir to experience living as true Algerians. He also wanted to be with his side of the family who were living in Bab El Oued, a close-by neighborhood. Khadidja hesitantly obeyed, but became frightened for her children's lives when she observed that the war wasn't going to end anytime soon. After many arguments and disagreements between the two, Khadidja left Youcef, the 3-year-old Zahir, and 7-year-old Malika without a word during the night. She was not seen since, and her whereabouts and current location remain a mystery. Youcef was never the same after Khadidja's abandonment. Not too long after her disappearance, Youcef—who loved his wife dearly—was left devastated in a state of grief and despair, forcing him to quit his occupation. He was diagnosed with clinical depression and was caught attempting suicide a few times. During the first few months after the shock, Youcef's sister Meriem stayed with the family to comfort her brother and to watch over him as he recovered from his sorrow. Youcef became more stable with Meriem around, but regressed after she returned to Bab El Oued. Watching her father suffer, eight-year-old Malika decided to take charge and care for Youcef, taking on most of the roles of the house such as cooking, cleaning, etc... With no mother to care for her younger brother, Malika became the maternal figure to Zahir and would cook for him and watch over him. The Civil War dragged on, but Zahir was fortunate enough to attend school. Malika did not attend school herself, but educated herself at home with her father's old books. Youcef had grown so bleak that Malika had to coax him to eat, go out, and even talk. Malika, though stern, was the only female figure Zahir had in his life. He began to see Malika as too ''strict and demanding, so young Zahir would sneak out of their apartment to explore Algiers by himself. Inheriting Youcef's former pride for his country, strolling around allowed Zahir to learn of the current events and conflicts occurring right in his nation. A rather quiet and inquisitive boy, he preferred to observe the Algerian lifestyle and locals rather than play with other children. By the time Zahir turned 8 (Malika; 12), the Algerian Civil War ended. '''Adolescence/Teenage Years:' With the war over, the Brahimi family managed to find more peace and tranquility in their lives; however, Malika continued her authoritative streak over Zahir while still caring for Youcef. She became uptight with Youcef too, forcing him to take his medications and go outside instead of staying indoors all day. Zahir would try to complain to his father that Malika was "acting like my his mother", but Youcef would assure Zahir that Malika meant well and was looking after him. Trivia * The name Zahir ''has several different meanings (depending on the spelling in Arabic): ** "زاهر" means "to shine, to radiate"; from the Arabic word زهر ''(zahara).http://www.behindthename.com/name/zaahir-1 ** "ظاهر" means "to become clear, to emerge"http://www.behindthename.com/name/zaahir-2 or "the manifest, the evident"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Names_of_God_in_Islam#Lists_of_names; derived from the Arabic ظهر (zahara). In Islam, Az-Zahir ''(الظاهر) is one of the 99 names of Allah (God). ** "ظهير" means "helper, supporter" and is from the Arabic word زهير ''(zahir). ** "زهير‎‎" is derived from the same root as زاهر, but is also spelled as Zuhayr.http://www.behindthename.com/name/zuhayr/submitted In the Maghreb (Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Libya, Mauritania), it's spelled as Zoheïr ''(Algeria)http://www.behindthename.com/name/zohei12r/submitted, ''Zouhair ''(Morocco)http://www.behindthename.com/name/zouhair/submitted, ''Zouheir ''(Tunisia)http://www.behindthename.com/name/zouheir/submitted, etc... to reflect the French spelling. This is the form used for Zahir's Arabic name. * Zahir prides himself on rarely missing any of the five daily Islamic prayers (Salat). He only skips them when truly needed and prays in his own reserved room at the École de l'Air. * He graduated from the El Idrissi High School in Algiers. * He is multilingual and fluent in Dziria, Arabic, and French. He is also proficient at English, though with a heavy accent. ** Dziria (an Algerian dialect of Standard Arabic) is his first language, but he learned Standard Arabic and French in school. ** Zahir's mother speaks Kabyle, but he doesn't. * He completed the ''hajj—''the Islamic pilgrimage to Mecca, Saudi Arabia—after graduating from college. * Zahir's all-time favourite dish is couscous, a native North African dish. He is very picky about the couscous he eats and will criticize people if they don't prepare it properly. ** In his opinion, Malika makes the best couscous, as she used to prepare it for him as a teenager. * He gets migraines and headaches if he reads or uses his phone during car rides. * His antihero name is from the Arabic word زبال ''(zabbāl) ''meaning "scavenger"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/زبال (referring to vultures). * His blood type is O+. Theme Song Zahir's main theme song is '''Evil' by James Vincent McMorrow. References Category:Miracusonas Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miraculousona Category:Male Category:Chechensichkeria characters Category:Characters Category:Antiheroes